


The Last Targaryens

by majorbisexualdisaster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assumptions, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Excessive Use of Parentheses, F/M, One Shot, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbisexualdisaster/pseuds/majorbisexualdisaster
Summary: After their entire family dies in a fiery blaze (was there really another way for a Targaryen to go?), Jon and Dany are sent to live with Jon's uncle in the North, but northerners never cared much for Targaryen traditions.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	The Last Targaryens

Dany tried to cry, she really did, as she watched her family’s ancestral home burn in front of her. It was wrong, she should feel something, but there was only a hollow ache in her heart. Six body bags were lined up on the floor next to her, her family’s body bags, but there was still nothing. Nothing other than Jon’s too-tight grip around her shoulders as he sobbed into her hair. 

She pulled Jon closer to her, hoping maybe some of his anguish would seep into her because nothing could feel worse than how she did now. The flames licked the daytime sky in front of her, black smoke billowing as her home crumbled in front of her. It was a fitting end for the Targaryens (no one else would see it like that, but then again, Dany didn’t care what anyone else thought), it came too soon for most of them, but it was still fitting.

  
“Do you have any other family members you can stay with?” asked the officer, sitting across from them in a dark room. 

_No, no we’re Targaryens don’t you know? All we do is fuck each other – we don’t have another family._

  
“My uncle,” Jon said. “He lives in the North.”

  
Right, _Jon’s_ uncle, Ned Stark, Lyanna’s estranged brother. Would he take her in? He would take Jon in, after all, Jon was his nephew – but Dany? Dany was the sister of the man Lyanna ran away with, did that make them family?

  
But there he was, Ned Stark in the flesh (why did he look so much like Jon?), in a fancy car, whisking the two of them away from everything they had ever known. He asked too many questions, trying to get to know them, but neither Jon nor Dany wanted to answer them. Everyone she had ever loved (and her father and Viserys) had just died, and all she felt was anger towards this man (who was he to her? she didn’t know) who was trying to get to know her.

  
She almost laughed when Ned insisted on sharing one of the two rooms with Jon, the two barely knew each other (did he honestly think that that would stop Jon if he wanted to fuck her tonight?). She slept soundly and woke up feeling emptier than before. All she wanted was Rhaegar to come and tell her everything would be alright (or maybe Aegon to make her forget everything), but Rhaegar was dead (and so was Aegon) and she couldn’t even mourn for him.

  
Five redheads and one girl with brown hair were waiting for them as Ned pulled up to his home. The five children looked at Dany and Jon like they were some exotic zoo animals (and weren’t they? They were that last Targaryens), but it was the mother – Catelyn – who caught her eye. All pursed lips and drawn brows, Dany wasn’t welcomed here, but apparently neither was Jon.

  
She did laugh when they were given rooms at opposite ends of the hall (because was the bedroom really the only place to fuck?). Sansa, the older girl, had offered to help her unpack, only to turn as red as her hair when she realized everything Dany owned was ash.

  
Jon had come into the room after the Starks had left them to get settled and she had held him as he cried for his mother and father, his brother and sister. Even for Viserys, who was never that cruel to Jon ( _he taught me how to sneak out the window on the third story_ , Jon had said – and now the third story was gone).

  
Dany’s face was buried in Jon’s curls, rocking the both of them back and forth, when Ned came in to collect them for dinner (because that’s what families did apparently, they ate dinner together). It wasn’t like he caught them fucking (he would in time, Dany was certain), but he seemed appalled by them touching each other. Jon wiped his eyes and they followed him down, down the stairs.

  
Five with red hair and only two with brown, it was strange. The last two seats were on opposite sides of the table, Dany sat between the two girls while Jon sat between the two little boys. 

“What’s Dragonstone like?” Arya had asked, stuffing her face with mashed potatoes.

The truth was, Dany didn’t know, not really. She lived on one piece of it, she had never been down to the city, never been on the east side of town. All she had was memories of school and the beach and her house (and fucking all her nieces and nephews). “It’s nice,” Dany said, “Rains a lot though.”

Then, because apparently these children had never left the North before, they all bombarded her with questions. _What’s the beach like, Daenerys? Is the ocean really salty, Daenerys? Daenerys, is it true that there are volcanoes on Dragonstone? Daenerys, Daenerys, does it really storm for days? Daenerys, Daenerys, Daenerys._

  
“That’s enough,” Catelyn snapped at her children. “I’m sure Daenerys and Jon –” she suppressed a disgusted shudder – “are very tired and would just like to eat in peace.”

  
Tired, was she tired? She didn’t feel tired. But then again, all she felt these days was empty or annoyed or whatever thinking of Jon made her feel (lust? guilt?). The younger children soon lost interest in the two newcomers and chattered on about their days (why couldn’t Dany remember if she and Jon and Aegon and Rhaenys ever did that? did they ever? she couldn’t remember).

  
When she was getting ready to fall asleep (because yes, apparently, she was tired), she saw Catelyn kissing each of her younger children goodnight, whispering sweet words and well wishes in their ears, smiling at them with adoration in her eyes. 

  
And then Dany finally broke down, dropping to her knees in the middle of the landing. Head down as tears streamed down her face. They were all gone. Everything and everyone she had ever loved was gone. It wasn’t fair. She wanted Rhaegar to hold her, Lyanna to smile at her, Aegon and Rhaenys to murmur sweet nothings in her ear. But they couldn’t because they were gone and she was still here. 

“It’s okay,” someone whispered, wrapping strong arms around her. “It’s okay.”

It wasn’t okay. They were all gone, they died horribly. Wave after wave of pain crashed into her chest, raining down blows and choking her life out of her. Why did they have to go? Why was she still here? Her family was all dead.

  
“It’s okay, Dany, it’s okay.” She opened her eyes and found Jon (Jon was her family), tears on his face. “It’s okay to miss them, I miss them too.”

“It feels like my heart is going to break apart,” Dany said. “They’re all gone Jon, we’re all alone.”

  
He shook his head. “No, we have each other.”

  
And then they walked back to the room the Starks had given her and collapsed on her bed in each other’s arms, still wearing the same clothes they had been for the past three days.

  
~~~

The oldest Stark had woken them up (was his name Robb?) and said that they shouldn’t do that here. Dany wanted to laugh ( _do what? sleep? does that scare you, little wolf?_ ), but Jon had murmured something and rolled out of the bed. At least he was decent. 

  
“You should get dressed,” Robb said. “We’re having a family meeting in a half-hour.”

  
Jon stared at her and they both burst out in laughter one Robb left. The closest thing they had ever had to a family meeting was her and all of Rhaegar’s kids fucking in a bedroom (and it was so, so good). They both straightened their clothes and ran a hand through their hair before walking downstairs. 

  
All the Starks were sitting at the table, dressed prim and proper (except for the mud stain on Arya’s pants) and Catelyn wrinkled her nose at the two Targaryens. 

  
“Weren’t you wearing those yesterday?” She asked, condescension dripping off her words.

“All our other clothes burned,” Jon murmured.

She at least had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Right, well,” Ned coughed, easing the tension in the room, “Jon, Daenerys, have a seat.”

Once again, they sat on opposite sides of the table, neither of them touching the food laid out before them.

“Are you not hungry?” Sansa asked, eyes full of concern. 

Dany shook her head. “We, uh, we never ate breakfast back home.” _Right, because we could never get out of bed in time to call the first meal of the day breakfast._

“Oh,” the younger girl said, “why?”

“Enough Sansa,” Catelyn snapped. “We’re having a family meeting.”  
Even the words sounded preposterous, _family meeting_ (Jon and Dany weren’t part of their family, why were they here?). Weren’t they just eating breakfast?

“Robb, we’ll need you to drive everyone home from school this week, your mother and I are jammed with meetings.” 

Robb nodded seriously (why was he so serious? He was seventeen). “No problem, but I have practice after school on Thursday.”

“Right well, Jon, you have your license, right?”

Catelyn spluttered. 

“No, I don’t.”

“But you’re seventeen,” Bran said, “shouldn’t you have it by now?”

And how could they explain that they had never gone anywhere on Dragonstone that they couldn’t walk to? How could they explain that if they never had to leave their home for anything? How could they explain that to these people who didn’t know them?

“I didn’t need one,” Jon answered. And that was how they explained.

Eventually, they figured out a way to get the children home and the topics drifted and Dany wanted to shower and put on her silk pyjamas and sit down and watch a movie with Rhaegar. Instead, she was pulled into another conversation.

  
“Daenerys, we can go shopping for clothes for you and Jon while the men go fishing,” Catelyn said.

  
The idea of Jon fishing was ridiculous, brooding under the sun with these people. It was laughable.

“Uh, shouldn’t I go shopping for my own clothes?” Jon asked.

Everyone at the table – bar Dany and Jon – began to laugh, like shopping for his own clothes was more comical than Jon fishing.

“Men don’t shop Jon,” Sansa said once the laughter had died down. “I’m sure Daenerys will find something nice for you.”

“I don’t even know how to fish,” Jon whined in her ear as they laid together on the bed. “We never did anything like that back home.”

Right, home. What was that now? A pile of charred remains and six more graves. Tears were slipping down her face before she even noticed. 

“I don’t like it here,” she whispered as Jon wiped the tears from her face. “I want to go home.”

“We will,” Jon promised, tucking his arms around her. “We will.” She could feel his tears falling into her hair. 

They laid like that for a while, murmuring wishes and promises into the other’s skin until all their tears had dried. 

“What size clothes do you wear?” Dany asked because where she was from, men fucking shopped for their own clothes.

Jon smiled and answered when Sansa opened the door, staring at them in shock. “You’re not allowed to be in here,” she gasped before spinning on her heel and storming out.

Dany sat up, cracking her back, and looked down at her nephew. “As soon as I turn eighteen, we’re leaving.”

“The very second,” he replied as Ned and Catelyn Stark stormed in.

Their faces were painted with a mixture of anger and disgust (but at what? they weren’t _doing_ anything). 

  
“I know that on Dragonstone you were allowed to do as you pleased,” Catelyn hissed, “but in our home, you will respect our rules.”

“We weren’t doing anything,” Jon insisted, sitting up beside Dany.  
Ned sighed as if he couldn’t believe he had to explain whatever this was to them. “You’re together, _in bed_ , with the door closed.”

  
 _So what?!_ Dany wanted to scream. _We were grieving together in case you don’t remember, our whole family just died!_

“We were just talking,” Jon said (if they had done anything else, they would’ve heard it).

  
Catelyn glared at them. “You will not be in the same room alone together. It’s bad enough you’ve already ruined each other.”

Oh. _Oh_. They were scared Jon and Dany were going to ruin their children with their evil ways. How could these people be so backwards?

  
Jon didn’t understand (when did he ever?), his eyebrows furrowed adorably. “We haven’t ruined each other. We haven’t done anything to each other.”

_Yes we have, sweet nephew. Not here, that’s true, but they don’t care where we’ve done it, only that we have._

“Is that true?” Ned asked.

“Yes,” Dany replied instantly (was she too fast? could they see through her lie?). “We’ve never done that with each other.”

“They’re lying Ned,” Catelyn insisted. “They’re Targaryens.”

“I love Jon,” Dany said. “But he is my nephew and that’s it. I grew up beside him –” _I fucked him so good neither of us could walk for days_ – “and what you’re implying we do together is disgusting –” _even if it’s completely true._

They looked taken aback, so Dany laid into them. “Our entire family –” _our entire incestuous family, mind you. I’m pretty sure Rhaegar was the only one of us who hadn’t touched a family member and that was only because there wasn’t someone his age_ , “– just died and you come in here and accuse us of – of doing something like that with each other. 

  
“We’re upset, we’re mourning. Jon is the only family I have left in the world, of course, I want to be around him. I know you’ve taken us into your home out of a sense of duty to your sister, but if you’re going to look at us with disgust every time we hug each other, maybe we should just leave.”

  
Catelyn seemed to shrink in on herself while Ned rubbed the back of his neck (good, be ashamed of yourselves). “It was not our intention to offend you, but you have to understand where we’re coming from, Targaryens have –”

  
“Stopped arranged marriages between family members after my grandmother died,” Jon said quietly (yes, arranged marriages, just not _fucking_ each other). “Dany is my only family, I will follow her to the ends of the world, so if she leaves, I’ll leave with her.”

  
The four of them stayed in an uneasy silence before Ned and Catelyn turned to leave, leaving the door ajar by a few inches.

  
“I think I might go mad in this house.”

~~~

As it turns out, it was not in the house where she went mad, but at school. After two weeks, Ned and Catelyn had shipped them off with the rest of their children to some Faith of the Seven school. And although Jon in a crisp white button-down and a black tie made her mouth water, it didn’t compare to the fiery rage that coursed through her veins every time some girl (or boy, really Jon was too pretty for his own good) touched his arm, twirled her hair around her fingers and batted her eyelashes at him.

  
Back home, back home no one had dared do that to any of them. Everyone knew that the Targaryens belonged to the Targaryens and no one fucking batted their eyelashes without getting a fist in their face. But here, all she could do was stand beside and watch (even if Jon ignored all their advances, it still made her blood boil) because nobody understood anything. Jon was hers, she was Jon’s, they were the last two Targaryens, shouldn’t everyone know that they belonged together?

  
The school was also the only place she could finally taste Jon, even if they never went further than kissing (Aegon and Rhaenys were supposed to be there with them when they went further than kissing). They drowned in each other in empty bathrooms and unlocked classroom, never hesitating but always slightly apprehensive someone would walk in. 

  
They both had money in their bank accounts, enough to last a while, but they came into their inheritance when they turned eighteen and not a day before, so as much as she disliked the Starks, she would rather stay with them than be thrown out, no matter what she had said earlier (lies, they were all lies, everything was a lie).

  
“Why do you always hang around him?” one of Robb’s friends asked, was this one Theon? “Pretty girl like you could make friends with anyone.”

  
Jon clenched his jaw but said nothing (oh, how she wished they were on Dragonstone!) as they had practiced. 

  
“I want to, he’s my family.” _And everyone here are insufferable pricks who look down on touching yourself and having sex before marriage and fucking your nephew._

  
“I bet I could make you want something else,” Theon said (what did that even mean? was he trying to proposition her? he didn’t do it very well).

  
“Don’t,” Jon growled, his hands digging into the table.

  
Theon laughed. “It's all good fun. You have to let your auntie live sometime, you know.”

  
Dany worried her lip between her teeth as Jon glared at Theon. When it looked like he was about to hit the cocky idiot, his gaze snapped to her. 

  
_Let’s go_ , his eyes said, _please I can't stay here and listen to them talk about you like this, only I should get to talk about you like this._

  
They stood up from the table at the same time and followed each other out of the cafeteria. 

  
“You're mine, only mine,” Jon whispered, pinning her to a wall once they were far enough away. “Fuck, Dany, say it. You're mine.”

  
Dany whimpered. “Only yours, forever.”

  
When his lips crashed against hers, she could finally breathe again. Licking her way into his mouth, she ran her hands over his clothed chest, caressing the hardened muscles underneath.

  
“Please Jon,” she whispered, breaking away, “please.”

  
And they stumbled into the bathroom and they locked the door and they fumbled with each other’s clothes, kissing and licking and moaning. And fuck, fuck it was so good when he finally sunk inside her. His lips trailed fire across her skin and her nails raked down his back and it was too much and not enough. And when he brought his fingers down, down there, she saw stars. It was strange, laying down in their afterglow without Rhaenys or Aegon there. It was even stranger when the bell rang and signalled that they were late to class (did that really matter though?). 

And there, laying on the floor, Dany realized that her heart would always belong to Jon, her home would be wherever Jon was.


End file.
